Match Maker
by Airi4264
Summary: Bella, Alice,and Rose are all in college sharing an apartment. Alice signs Bella up for a match making website to help Bella with her ever failing love life. All three of them are surprised from the interesting replies that Bella gets. ON HOLD
1. Match Making and Alice Complaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series and I'm glad I don't own the pathetic actors that they picked for the movie. I think Edward is decent, Bella is a good choice and Alice would be nice if the dyed her hair the correct color. Other than that the others are extremely sad. Especially Emmett. Sorry I'm so opinionated. **

**A/N: This is a story that just popped in my head so I ran with it. AU: All human. For my other story this is why it took so long to update, sorry.**

**Match Maker**

"Oh come on Bella, just for kicks it'll be fun." Alice said obviously trying to convince me in her musical voice. "You never know Bella you might just meet your dream guy." Rosalie added on in a sarcastic tone while popping her gum loudly.

I knew no matter how much I tried to protest I would fail, and most likely miserably. I exaggerated an annoyed sigh, which meant to Alice that I was giving in, or giving up whichever she preferred.

She squealed loudly to the point that I had to cover my ears. Within seconds she grabbed my hands and darted towards the computer each of us shared in our apartment. And Rosalie being Rosalie eventually became bored with the subject.

So she went back to the magazine that had her preoccupied only seconds ago. "Okay so what would you like your username to be?" Alice asked while turning towards the computer and the newly found match making website.

She sat me in the chair next to her and I began to drum my newly polished nails -thanks to Alice- on the desk to ponder how many possible usernames were out there. Her breathing became heavy symbolizing that she was becoming impatient with me.

She was too eager for this but of course she had a boyfriend so I was her one and only target thanks to Rosalie having a boyfriend as well. Both of them very nice, Jasper for Alice and Emmett for Rosalie. They were all made for each other.

Now Alice was only hoping to do the same for me, except she was going about it all wrong. I mean a match making website? Most likely the worst choice possible.

I could be dating a fifty year old man who is bed ridden from some unknown disease before I even know it. That is how random the internet is, but Alice seems to trust it so completely.

I turned back to her then remembering that she was waiting; -very impatiently I might add- on me to make a small decision that might just decide my lost love life. Or maybe that love life never existed.

"Just Bella." I announced warily. She gave me a strange look showing that she obviously didn't like the name I picked. Too bad. She turned towards the computer and entered _Bella_. And for some reason I became very particular about the name and just had to correct her even though I shouldn't really care.

"No not Bella, Just Bella." I said with some strange sharp edge to my voice. Finally understanding Alice changed the name on the screen and hit the sign up button.

After that it was all me, a few predictable questions and then waiting for a reply, which Alice couldn't wait for. The questions were simple: height, weight, hair and eye color, school, job, pets, likes and dislikes, forgettable things like favorite animal and color, and age which happens to be nineteen.

Yes Alice, Rosalie and I all go to Oregon State University, for the reason of that it's just far enough away from Charlie that I don't expect any surprise visits. One state can put so much distance, and that's exactly what I needed.

But after about forty five minutes of endless and useless questions I was finished. I leaned back in my chair and began to stretch. I was stiff from sitting in one position for so long and my eyes burned from staring at the screen.

I turned my head towards the clock and saw that it was eleven at night. I pushed myself away from the desk and began to head towards the bathroom to brush my teeth when Alice started to speak.

"Bella where are you going?" She whined. "To brush my teeth, unfortunately I have early classes tomorrow and if I don't get enough sleep you will wake to a horrifying creature in the bed next to you." I said while sliding closer to the bathroom door.

She pouted but that was to be expected. Within ten minutes I was in my bed and ready for much needed sleep - and annoyed thanks to the protesting of Alice wishing not to ever allow me sleep- and with that I shut my eyes tightly and waited for unconsciousness.

I woke up at eight o' four, of course late. My luck, always fleeting. I reached for the floor with my foot to get out of bed but somehow I actually missed the floor and went flailing out of my bed head first.

This extremely loud sound, due to the fact that apparently I have a hard head, woke Alice and Rosalie. They both glanced towards the clock and groaned each placing the pillow back over their heads.

This was college minus all the amazing experiences that you expected. Classes work and a little bit more of each. No parties (which I hated anyways) and no fun.

I looked back at Alice and Rosalie, only one of them was truly a friend to me. Rosalie and I had never gotten anywhere in the direction of a friendship in the last two years and eventually I became fine with that.

Now all three of us were sharing an apartment right off of campus. As we half ran out the door trying to make it to our classes on time which was impossible twenty minutes ago Alice yelled a high pitch "Wait!"

Rosalie and I both looked at her seriously and then she threw in "we have to check for any replies!" The serious looks turned into wary ones. We both sighed in unison while Alice skipped/ran pathetically over to the computer.

She placed her fingers on the keyboard waiting for the screen to start up and as soon as it did her hands were like lightning signing into the website before I could blink.

I closed my eyes trying to gather my thoughts but was interrupted by an obvious Alice squeal. "I told you! I just knew it! Look, eleven replies in less than twelve hours!" She yelled, completely giddy while hopping up and down.

I looked towards the screen but not before noticing a somewhat jealous look on Rosalie's face, it was nice and I wanted to bask in the moment but I would look like a fool and quickly let it go.

I hated to admit that I was kind of happy at the thought of so many people. But I was also very surprised. "Alice we need to go, we miss class so much they're going to suspect that we're transfers." I said while reaching for the door and placing one foot outside.

She was pouting again put quickly shut the computer off, glancing back at it every other step that she took. In keeping her attention on the computer while walking she bumped into the door and Rosalie and I let out a few chuckles at the small event.

Class began, (I got in an extra nap) and then it ended with a loud bell. Each moment of the day Alice would whine saying that the suspense was killing her and that she was thinking about ditching because she couldn't wait any longer.

I told her she couldn't ditch because I wanted to see it first for obvious reasons and that I wasn't ditching. For the fact that I have missed too much class and my grades are going down, way down.

Truth be told I actually wanted to put off checking any of the replies as long as possible. I wasn't really sure why, maybe it was just because I didn't want to end up disappointed.

So when we went to lunch I ate my food bit by bit, grain of rice for each bite. And then the bathroom, I was proud to say I took a full thirty minutes. And other countless things like walking very slowly, talking to random people about their day, getting a long sip of water from the fountain and many more.

Alice began to scream at the top of her lungs. "Bella if you don't get your ass over here right now so help me-!" She didn't think she had to finish that sentence and neither did I. Of course Rosalie got a few laughs out of it which made me a bit cross.

Alice never had the gift of patience and I had grown used to that, as well as Rosalie. I went in slow-mo towards the sidewalk and Alice made a loud and childish huff.

We got there in time to Alice flinging herself across the room to the computer, and got even more when she screamed due to the increased amount of replies.

Yes I admit that I smiled yet again that people even cared to check me out. I knew this would be a long night so I decided to get myself prepared.

I took a quick shower, put on my robe, and got a water bottle and some strawberries. Alice literally began to tap her foot while waiting and yes it did make me laugh quite a bit.

So with that I took a deep breath secretly praying that I wouldn't be disappointed. Of course that would mean good luck, which as I said earlier was always fleeting. How sad.

**A small cliff, or maybe a big one that's for you to decide, and it's only the first chapter. Please read my other stories if you like this one, even though this one might turn out to be the best.**

**And I do love favs and alerts but I love reviews even more. Review make me smile and you could all give me ideas and criticism. OH! And I NEED a Beta badly so can anyone tell me who would be a good choice? Thank you all. And my next chapter will be in the next few days if I get a good amount of reviews. AND sorry this chapter is so short. I'll fix that later.**


	2. Emmett's Special Friends, The Trio

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I am extremely disappointed that the next book is the END! How she can finish such an amazing love story in 600 pages is beyond me. It's also very depressing.**

**A/N: Yes an update amazing, I surprised too. But I have been getting sidetracked by all the amazing stories. Check my favorite stories list and you'll understand soon.**

**But on another note here is the next chapter sorry it took a while I'm really trying to work on my grades, which are only decent. Oh, and guess what readers? I, as of today, need Anger Management, isn't that exciting? Yes but I'm a very happy and gentle person so I didn't understand. But I just blew up, I apologized but I'm still stuck.**

* * *

**EPOV:** I had no idea what I was getting myself into, and I could have sworn that I wasn't necessarily very coherent when I agreed to this. It was probably the night that we out went out drinking, but my memory seemed a bit fuzzy.

But now I was sitting in front of my laptop strumming the keys to think of a username for a match making website Jasper and Emmett had forced me into, more of threatened but I'd rather not think what Emmett could do if he was really serious.

I sighed and I could feel Emmett's breath on the back of neck. "If you don't give me some space I'm going to deny ever agreeing to this ridiculous thing." I snapped; he took two steps back and then another still noticing my hard glare.

I thought of the most important thing to me and decided on something as useless as Volvo-Owner, too late now. I answered meaningless questions and continued to create a somewhat decent profile, great high school all over again. I remembered the pointlessness in and websites like it; caring about how many friends you had, and how many comments you got from the billions of pictures you posted for stalkers to tape on their walls and look at before they go to sleep at night; how wonderful. Oh, and don't forget crying at night when you realize your friend has just taken you out of their top, how terrifying!

I uploaded a picture, and then my useless creation was complete. What a wonderful accomplishment. I sighed, letting the others know that I was finished. "Okay let's find those whores!" Emmett exclaimed. I gave him what I expected to be a deathly glare, he shut up then.

I moved the mouse over the link to the homepage of the website, and clicked it. There, in an instant were millions of all types of girls in front of eyes. Blondes, brunettes, short, tall, thin, blue eyes, college students, and business women; all here on this very website.

I wouldn't admit it to the others but I felt…relived when I saw these pictures; just normal, average everyday people living their lives. And here I am "getting the pick of the lot," in Emmett's words, how crude.

I felt like I had just entered a kindergarten classroom, for I was bombarded with "OOoH LOOKy's! Or DO YOU SEE THAT's!?" Oh, and don't forget the moldy gram cracker stench coming from Emmett, how lovely. Yes, kindergarten, with two ever so bright students. (Heavy sarcasm.)

For the first few I didn't get a say in any reply sent; the difference betweens Jasper and Emmett's taste in girls was remarkable. Jasper had picked a very sensible girl, an author, not yet famous and very average looking. Emmett on the other hand was actually serious about an unnatural blonde woman, with more plastic body parts than real ones; and to top that off her ever so wonderful profession was a stripper in a nearby bar. How cliché.

Finally after about two hours I snapped, a bit. "If you guys don't get the hell off my case you both will be sleeping outside on the porch!" Just a bit, but enough to get two dumbfounded looks in my direction.

"No way have you _seen_ our neighbors!? They might call animal control just to be complete asses." Emmett boomed crossly.

"Well Emmett do you really blame them for hating us? We live in an apartment building so you have to be considerate of others, and you weren't. You were making…excessive noise in your room very late at night. Who wouldn't call the police to complain? Did you know the lady below us thought there was an earthquake with all the…shaking? And if the neighbors are suffering from the…noises think how we feel being in the next room." Jasper said calm, but sharply.

"Can you blame me for having some fun? Oh yeah speaking about that I think we need to buy some more whipped cream, we're out." Emmett answered smirking a bit at the end of his statement.

Jasper glared, probably not wanting to hear one bit of Emmett's sex life. I looked back and forth between the two of them and burst out laughing. They looked at me then with priceless expressions.

"You think this is funny little brother? How would you like it if we complained about your noisy sex? Oh wait we can't, you're a virgin." _That_ was hitting below the belt, it was something very painful to admit and Emmett knew that. I was too angry to say anything back so I turned back to the computer screen.

"Sorry." He muttered pushing his back away from the wall he had propped up against and stalked off towards a different room. Ah, one down and one to go. I scrolled down the page and clicked the newest entries button, and waited for the page to load.

After a few moments I decided to get rid of Jasper the best way that I could think of. "Is something burning?" I asked nonchalantly. "Shit!" Jasper shouted, "My cookies!" Yes he bakes; and with that two down and absolutely none to go.

I looked back at the computer screen and one girl caught my attention; well that was understatement it was as if her picture had flown out of the screen and hit me in the face.

I leaned in to get a better look at her picture and wasn't satisfied with the microscopic image so I clicked on it to view a bigger picture and her profile. I read over it and smiled a bit at the things we had in common. Then I clicked the upload button to view a bigger picture.

And there she was her chocolate hair and matching eyes. Her bright smile that could completely intoxicate you. She was perfect, and I had to wonder if this was too good to be true, but I didn't want to be disappointed and quickly clicked the reply button.

I knew my message would be pathetic but I had to try.

* * *

_Hello Bella, my name is Edward. And truth be told I was forced onto this website like many others I imagine and your picture just seemed to…catch my attention. After viewing you're profile I had to wonder if this was a joke, you seem…perfect. If you think I'm not being completely ridiculous and want to meet let me know._

_Edward_

I sighed while sliding my fingers off of the keyboard, it wasn't a very good message but it would have to do; it was at least decent right? She'd probably think I was absurd anyway. I pushed away from the desk and walked out of the room.

I first stopped by the kitchen wishing to talk to Jasper first. He was wearing a purple apron and crocodile oven mitts, the kind that only a housewife has; so I did what needed to be done. I whipped out my cell phone and snapped a few pictures, knowing they would be all over the internet in a matter of a few hours.

"Edward stop that right now or I will use the pictures of you at the New Years' party against you." Jasper snapped I shut my phone instantly, stupid blackmail; maybe I could do a trade. I gave up on the kitchen and went to find Emmett.

I saw the bathroom light on and pressed my ear against the door to see if the shower was running, it wasn't so I was most likely safe. I pushed the door open and saw Emmett in the bathtub playing with…Barbie's. Oh God. I slipped back out of the door before he saw me.

I quickly flipped my phone open again and set it on video mode, and focused on Emmett through the mirror.

"_But Barbie just one little date couldn't hurt." Emmett spoke through the Ken doll. "I don't date pirates." Emmett spoke in a scary high pitched voice through the Barbie. "I can change." Ken said back dramatically. "I don't know." The high pitched voice spoke again. "Please?" Ken begged. "Let's go." Barbie spoke._

I wasn't sure what Emmett had meant by that until he was ripping off each of the Barbie's clothesHe then was pulling apart the female Barbie's legs and slamming the male Barbie against herHe then began to make all sorts of noises, mostly moaning.

With that I burst through the door holding the phone out. "Best blackmail ever!" I shouted while Emmett's mouth dropped open and his hands slid into the water trying to hide the only other witnesses who were unfortunately plastic, and one that I hadn't noticed. His "little buddy" as he called it, saying all the girls loved it. Obviously. I laughed and took a picture of it.

He flew out of the tub and went sprawling into the air trying to tackle and missed; thank God too, for having Emmett's naked body on top of me would be the worst experience imaginable.

Jasper walked into the hallways probably wondering what the noise was. "What the _hell_ Emmett, put on some damn clothes!" Jasper screeched while throwing a towel at him. The towel covered his face and he ran straight into a wall. "DAMMIT!" Emmett yelled while rubbing his head, still naked.

I bounded out of the hallways as fast as I could. And then I was free now, to go put my new pictures and video on the internet. Or so I thought. Jasper had beaten me to the computer and was staring at the screen intently with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh, look Edward see how many comments your picture got on my myspace." Jasper announced suspiciously. I strolled over to the computer and then groaned. It was the picture from New Years, and it had three hundred and six comments, great. All of which were probably secretly laughing hysterically in their homes, enjoying my utter embarrassment. But I would get him back with my own pictures, and that thought comforted me.

With that I yanked the chair away from the desk and sat on top of Jasper and before he could yell I slapped my hand over his mouth and did a childish shh! I fervently typed in the link for the match making website and quickly signed in.

I clicked the replies button only to be disappointed, no answer yet. Well there were a few from unimportant nobodies, but they didn't matter. "Someone's in looovveee." Jasper said playfully feeling the need to prolong the word love. I sighed, obviously it wasn't love I didn't know the girl, but I was most definitely interested.

I knew time would move irritatingly slow until she replied back, and that thought frustrated me so completely.

* * *

**BPOV:** "OH MY GOD BELLA," Alice shrieked, "LOOK AT THIS ONE!" This had been going on for countless hours, and even Rosalie had become uninterested long ago. Each one became more and more pathetic. The worst one had to be the one where a man asked if he could have my children, I mean what the hell right?

"No." I said flatly, complete fed up. "No Bella I promise this is the best one ever, it like, brought tears to my eyes. Well not really but he's _perfect._ She said trying to persuade me with her famous pout. "No." I repeated. "Be reasonable Bella." She said back sternly. "Fine." I mumbled. "Yay!" She squealed while giving me a quick hug.

I took a seat and read the message in front of me.

_Hello Bella, my name is Edward. And truth be told I was forced onto this website like many others I imagine and your picture just seemed to…catch my attention. After viewing you're profile I had to wonder if this was a joke, you seem…perfect. If you think I'm not being completely ridiculous and want to meet let me know._

_Edward_

I hated to admit it, Alice was right. He was perfect, and he thought the same of me. And now I thought the same as him thinking this had to be a joke. But I tried to push away the pessimist in me and began to compose my reply.

**Nice cliffy right? I thought so and more and more apologies for taking forever to update, but all updates will be slow until school ends right before June. I ****have**** to keep up with school because I'm kind of a bad student with the good grades but always in detention. (I talk back a lot and have authority issues.) But I NEED you to vote in my poll please and here is the summary, but you will only understand this summary if you look at my poll.**

**Bella is the major prep at her school and she wants to recruit someone who's very…different. Edward Cullen who happens to be Emo, and is also very unwilling to even speak with her. But spending time with Edward Bella realizes that it's not just a matter of stereotyping, it's the person.**

**Title will be: Stereotyping by Nail polish**

**(See poll) **


	3. Souffrance Amour

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I do own the VERY IMPORTANT poll on my page that you need to check out.**

**A/N: Right so a poll deciding which of my three stories should be put on hiatus until the end of the school year. This is only to balance out my updating which seems to be taking forever. I need all of your votes, BUT you have to read all three of my stories to vote. Please and thank you. **

**BPOV:**

_I will admit I was put up to this by my two…caring friends. Not. And I'm guessing you might just be in the same situation, but yes I think it might be good if we met. Where did you have in mind?_

I tried to keep it short and simple while still trying to sound interested; very hard to do. But it was the best I could come up with, and when I already regretted what I wrote it was too late for I had already pressed the button.

I sighed and slumped in my chair a bit. And then I heard it, the deafening and crazed screech of a wild animal…no wait its just Alice. "BELLA, BELLA IT'S JUST TERRIBLE!" At her statement it sounded as if someone had died so I was very alarmed, and now officially worried to no end. A wasted effort.

"What is it Alice, is everything okay, is anyone hurt?" I asked quickly and loudly, completely on edge waiting for her answer. "There has been a death in the family." She announced dejectedly.

At that moment I didn't even care who it was, I had always hated the thought of death and wished to live forever. I closed my eyes as if to calm myself, and Alice continued. "Look how awful it is." She said disdainfully while throwing a piece of material in my direction.

I sat there for a moment, (with a shirt on my face to boot) and eventually pulled it off and looked at it. I held it up in front of me, and there it was: a small hole on the front of the designer shirt. "It's so tragic; I hope it didn't suffer too much." Alice added.

I was literally about to blow. Alice had me worrying, to the point of tears about an inanimate object, then I snapped. "Alice what the _hell_ is your problem? Do you need therapy? This piece of scrap has _no_ feelings whatsoever, so if you ever make me think that I will be attending a funeral and then show me _this_ you will be living off the curb of a McDonalds' singing show tunes for a few quarters here and there. Got it?" I snapped.

She nodded numbly and walked back out of the room, I let out an exasperated sigh at the event. As soon as Alice walked out, in walked in Rosalie, what a magical moment.

"Geez, what did you do to our little pixie?" Rosalie asked a little surprised with a sense of humor in her eyes. I could just think of her seeing Alice wide eyed and blank pass her in the hallway, I smirked a bit at the thought.

"I just gave her a few pointers on her wardrobe." I said, hiding my smile. "Right." Rosalie said knowing it was a lie with a hint of sarcasm. Before I could come up with anything to say my computer struck up a conversation with me. Odd, right? Well it happened.

"You've got mail." The robotic voice announced. I turned towards the screen and placed my hands on the keyboard. It was _Edward_, how strange even _thinking_ his name sent tingles throughout my body.

**EPOV:**

I typed me next message fiercely, elated at the thought that I would see _her_ in person. Then I thought for a moment, was I little too pleased to see her? All I had was a picture. So what if it was only physical attraction. I shook my head violently_, exactly _I thought, this was why I would meet her. To find out the answers to those questions. I sighed, the mental battle was over and I think I won, but also lost… Without another thought I created my next message.

_Would now be a good time? But if you are busy that's fine. Where? Hmm… I think I know of a pretty good café. It's called Souffrance Amour, French of course, and roughly translated means tortured love. A bit morbid don't you think? But that doesn't change excellence of the coffee. A lovely place all in all. Have you ever heard of it?_

I noticed that I rambled a bit, but it didn't bother me, much. I pushed away from the computer not knowing how long I would be before she replied. Before I could get out of the worn chair Emmett burst into the room. He ran straight over to me and began to convince me that Barbie's were very entertaining and tried to get me to…play with them.

"It _is_ fun isn't it?" He asked, completely confident. Then I looked down at Emmett's wardrobe. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt reading _Pregnant and Pretty _and black and pink striped shorts to complete the ensemble. I stared and did something that had become a routine I whipped out my phone and took some pictures.

Emmett joined in by striking some…interesting poses. As soon as I was finished I had to ask. "So Emmy who knocked you up?" "Oh, our next door neighbor, I wasn't sure when to tell you guys but this just felt…right." He answered matter-o-factly. "But she's _ninety six."_ I stressed, playing along. "Maybe in age, but in spirit…" Emmett mumbled then trailed off.

"What are you going to do?" I tried to sound serious but my emotions were betraying me. "I'm not sure…can we afford an abortion?" He asked. "We!? You got yourself into this mess." I learned now that I could have a career in acting. 

"Umm, actually Eddie it might be yours." He said whispering the last word and turning away from me. At that moment my computer made the most irritating noise but I knew it was only informing me that I had a message, most likely from Bella.

I was eager to answer only because I was sick of talking with my _male_ roommate about him possibly having my kid. So I clicked the button and read the words in front of me. "Edward! Here we are talking about the future of our _child_ and you are more interested in a _computer_!?" Emmett exclaimed in mock horror.

I couldn't help it any longer and began to burst out laughing, and in doing so Emmett stormed out of the room. Most likely to inform Jasper to be nice to him because he is with child.

I was pretty sure I was right because I heard a few profanity words yelled loud enough to make me flinch, and I was quite a few rooms away. I smirk again and looked at the message.

_Yes, I know where that is. I always wondered what the name meant, thanks for the translation. Now is a pretty good time. Should I be looking for a Volvo when I get there?_

_Bella_

I chuckled a bit at the last part, but it was a fact. That was exactly what I would be driving. I paused for a minute, deciding what to write next. I usually never had to think about what I would say, but now I felt so…unsure.

Before I could even place my hands on the keys Jasper walked into the room, calm and composed, but I did seem a bit of a smirk at the corner of his lips. "So what are you gonna name the little darling?" Jasper asked wickedly. I looked around and found the nearest thing, - which happen to be a couch pillow- and lobbed it in his direction.

He dodged it easily and began laughing, on the edge of hysterics. "I already told you Jasper it's going to be Eddie Jr., after his father." Emmett exclaimed. "Out!" I snapped, done with the talk about my baby.

And finally I was ready to write my next message.

_Good I will see you there in about twenty minutes, and yes a Volvo, how did you know?_

_Edward_

I was a bit…distracted so I kept my message short and went to find my keys. I looked down then, realizing that _Souffrance Amour _was a high-quality place, and ordinary t-shirt ad jeans would not do the job. I half sprinted into my room to change. I walked out six minutes later (a new record) in a black button up shirt and faded jeans. But the jean looked formal enough for this event.

After doing that I was heading for the door my computer dinged again. I rushed to it, knowing I would be late if I didn't leave now. 

_What's going on over there?_

Bella

How in the world did she know that there was something? I sighed; I didn't worry about being late because she hadn't left her house yet either.

_Well apparently my roommate, a male I might add, is pregnant with my child._

I hit the send button quickly and walked away from the computer until I heard Emmett speaking again. "You're cheating on me for some girl?" He said girl like they were the worst things imaginable. "Yes, and I refuse to pay child support."

And with that I basically flew to the door and ran to my car. I hoped to be there before her, because a girl was never supposed to wait. That was what I had always been taught.

Luck was nowhere in sight because I drove down the street only to get stuck in miles of traffic. I don't know how I managed to do it but I made it to the café with three minutes to spare. I was mildly proud of myself.

I looked up, there it was Souffrance Amour in sophisticated letters on the lit up sign, in red. It did kind of give of a certain vibe, one of lust you could say. I slammed the door to my wonderful silver beauty and walked towards the glass door.

I walk in and begin to wonder something that I never had before, this place is noting like a nice cozy café, it's like a full out club. The red and purple lights thrashed throughout the room and the music pounded from the speakers placed randomly throughout the room.

A waitress came up to me then, distracting me. "Can I get you a table?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Yes a table for two please." I answered trying to be as polite as possible. 

I looked down at her then noticing that her face turned sour at the fact that I was meeting someone here. "This way." She announced now less enthusiastic. I follow her without speaking anymore and finally sat in a chair at the table she took me to.

I noticed she had seated me in the back, a place you couldn't see from the front of the café. And I half wondered if she didn't want Bella to find me. But I shook the thought off because I felt a bit arrogant even thinking about it.

As soon as the drinks came I heard the whoosh of the door as the air escaped it. I stood up to see if it was _her_, and it was. I knew then that I was smiling madly. I looked at her and noticed what she was wearing. A tight fitting black dress that had a halter top, (tying behind her neck) that came a few inches above her knees. 

Her chocolate brown eyes darted from the room around her to the waitress in front of her. And finally not able to contain myself any longer I began to wave my hand violently. Once she caught the gesture in the corner of her eyes and looked up.

She looked straight into my eyes, and I was instantly captivated in her presence. She began to walk towards me and I became stiff and my breath caught in my throat.

**Another cliffy yes but I will be updating a lot more often now. I know I said this at the top of the chapter but it's important so if you haven't checked my poll do so because that will decide which of my stories will be put on Hiatus until June. ****BUT**** you have to read ****ALL**** of my stories to vote, and a review here or there wouldn't hurt… The choice is already pretty obvious on my account 60 of the votes are on one story so I think it's already pretty clear. OH, and to be a complete meanie and a completely selfish person I will take FOREVER to update until I get a decent amount of reviews. HA! I'm about halfway done with the next chapter so review like crazy and it might even be up tomorrow. Sorry for this long note, review and vote on my poll!**

**Airi**


	4. Trying to Control Myself

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, but I do own peach pudding.**

**A/N: I"M BACK!! Can you believe it? Trust me it was very hard to even get this chapter on here. There will be a lot of errors because I had to write it directly on the documents page on fan-fic. I'm back as I said but it might be a bit more difficult to writes chapters so encourage me as much as possible and you never know how fast I can work. I'm actually really mad because this is my second time writing this chapter. I wrote it the first time but my computer shut down. My computer is very sick and I'm risking it right now to write this. But it will be a bit faster since school's over. While I WAS GONE I worked on my writing, tell me if it's improved. Thanks.**

* * *

As she approched me I realized something, each step she took meant she was that much closer to me. And that was more than frightening. My breath caught in my throat as she danced towards me. I then became worried remembering my dating history. It was very humiliating.

I was horrible on dates, sometimes I remained silent, sometimes I talked too much, sometimes I was clumsy, and even every once in awhile I got sick. But I never in all my terrible dates did I ever expect my reaction on this one.

As she was seated she spoke a polite and lovely "Hello, Edward" in my direction. I finally exhaled. She was breath takingly lovely and beautiful. Just looking at her made me melt. She began how every average date starts: small talk. My night continued with me suspicious.

"So Edward what do you do?" Bella asked sweetly as the words rolled gingerly off of her lips. "I'm a chef." I answered warily, trying to push the pessimism away from my thoughts. After trudging through rough and awkward conversation Bella opened her mouth. "Can you pass the salt?" Her voice had a warm feeling to it, a feeling of comfort. But I was far from ever feeling that.

Without thinking I reached for the salt and tossed it in her direction. She looked at me with incredulous eyes as she fumbled to catch the shaker. She missed. And the bottle came crashing unto the her plate and craked, soaking her meal in salt making it no longer etible.

I stared at her wide eyed not sure of her reaction, hoping I could take it back. After a moment of stone cold silence she smiled. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She was so caring and genuine. At this moment in time I could have said absolutely anything to improve her impression of me. I could have offered to buy her something else, or apologize a thousand times, but no I had to be a sarcastic ass.

"I wasn't going to." I sneered. I then slapped my hand up to my mouth, hoping by doing so it would have taken the words back that I had just said. For the rest of the night we ate in silence after she got a new meal. She continued to look at me with cautious eyes, and I couldn't really blame her. That was it, I had completely and throughly ruined the one chance I had with this beautiful angel.

I was in the least disappointed. The bill came after what felt like an eternity. "I'll pay for myself, so you don't have to go to the trouble." She said looking away from me while reaching for her purse. God, if there was a God, have given me another chance to show who I really am to Bella. Even with this miracle I still messed up the small bit of fortune I was given.

"You can pay the whole bill." I remarked. My eyes went wide again as the words tumbled off of my lips. I looked at her and begged forgiveness with my eyes, but she wouldn't look at me. I sighed and pulled out my wallet and sent the waiter off with my card.

Her stare was still polite, bless her heart. But it had the smallest bit of menace in it. I could tell she was more than eager for the night to be over, and yet again I didn't blame her. We got up from the table and headed for the door. I could have held it open for her, but instead I let it fall shut right in her face.

I sighed and finally gave up on winning her over. I walked her to her car and remained silent as she climbed into it. "Bye." She said warily. Looking up at me for a response. "It would really suck if you crashed, then I wouldn't have a date for next week." This time I really did smack myself uin the head, that was the worst thing I had said all night.

What part of my subconscious was stupid enough to expect another date from her after all the mistakes I made? Those words being another mistake. "I don't think-- that will work out." She hesitated. "Why not?" I demanded, before I could control my mouth. "I just don't think that it would go well." She was putting it as politely as possible and I knew that, but I continued despite that.

"What do you mean?" I asked with my voice still raised. "I'm sorry Edward, but I just didn't have a good time tonight. In your messages you seemed so sweet but you're just a bit too sarcastic and cocky for me." She realized what she said could have been put in better words, but she was having a hard time explaining to me what I already knew.

I nodded and stepped away from her car to let her drive off and try not to make more of a fool of myself. I got into my Volvo and slammed the door. I stared into the mirror for a moment and shook my head. I realized then that I really didn't want to go home. Jasper being too understanding and caring. He'd ask me to explain the whole story and comfort me.

And Emmett... would continue on with his prenancy talk and not understand when to just leave me alone. I sighed and turned the opposite direction, away from the apartment. After around twenty minutes of driving I pulled into an inn. I went up to the front desk and asked for a room--any room. Before I knew it I was in a room with a thick layer of fog and the scent of smoke spilled throughout the room.

I ignored it and flopped on the bed; I stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the night.

**BPOV: **

I dragged myself through the apartment door, and I realized then that coming home was a bad idea. Rosalie and Alice had been waiting up for me. They were looking up at me with curious eyes and I sighed and flopped on the couch next to them. Alice noticed my mood right away and with a mousy tone asked "Sooo how did it go?" She pleaded for an intresting story with her eyes.

"It was...well honestly, terrible." I announced. "He was very rude with every jesture he made. He seemed so different online. It was a great...disappointment. He actually threw a salt shaker at me." And with that Alice and Rosalie were hooked on the story as I vividly explained every detail.

I finished soon after and I could tell Alice was about to say something. "Well...Bella since you had such a bad date tonight; we kind of set you up for another one." Alice hesitated, worrying about my response. She took in my expression and hastily began speaking to make me feel at ease.

"Don't worry Rosalie and I will be there with our boyfriends; it will be a group date. And if you don't like him well at least you gave him a chance. And...and." Alice cut off peering up at me once again, I smiled a small smile telling her that I would go through with it.

She squealed in delight and began rambling on about the date. Rosalie looked disappointed, and I realized why a second later. She had been expecting me to get angry and she wanted to watch me start a fight. I threw a dirty look in her direction and headed off for bed.

I noticed awhile later while Edward had bother me so much with the way he acted. He had reminded me of a certain ex-boyfriend that I had always resented. So unfortunately for Edward I already knew I disliked him. And not because he was a reminder, but because he was just like him. And that irritated me to no end.

* * *

I woke up realizing that today was the day of our group date, which was in... I glanced at the clock, two hours. I huffed and slowly got out of bed, inching towards the shower. After everyone was decent and ready to go-- me in one of my favorite outfits. It was a checkered yellow sundress with white lace. It had always been a bit girly for my taste but something about it always had drawn my attention.

And within seconds we were on our way with high spirits.

**Okay so this chapter is on the shorter side only because I don't have a word count. And I also didn't make this chapter funny, but the next few will be if you just wait out the drama. Like I said eariler it may have a few errors, but just bear with me. Also I mean it this time I will try to update more often because of summer, I'm starting the next chapter tonight. Please do me a favor and review, not because I like high numbers but because I like the encouragement.**

**I'm sorry I rushed the date but I just wanted to get that part over with.**


	5. We're Going on a Picnic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but come on guys there's not a person out who doesn't wish sometimes that they did.**

**A/N: Oh my God, calm down you guys Edward's behaviour was for a reason. It was the only way the plot could work out. I had to get Bella hate him at first and his rudeness seemed like the best fit. In this story I wanted Edward to be a bit more awkward and unsmooth, and then eventually grow. That what all stories are about, the characters growing into better people. So just bear with me and understand why I did this to all of our beloved Edward.**

**EPOV:**

I gathered my stuff, which wasn't much because I hadn't planned on spending the night out. And if I did it was certainly not expected to be bee an inn whre the first thing that happens is that you're thwarted with the stence of smoke. I slid the door behind me and heard the lock click soundly. I leaned against the door frame for a moment and closed me eyes. In my head I went over the night once again, I had done it countless times by now. Each time shaking my head at my mistakes.

I felt ashamed, and maybe I was being petty but I guess complete rudeness has to be added to the list of things I do on dates. My luck on that subject has not changed. I placed my hand up to my face as if I could hide behind it and just disappear. I removed my hand from my face and still realized I was in reality, a place I hated at this moment. I sighed and stepped away from the door sluggishly strolling down the hallway.

I placed the card key on the desk, and turned away from it walking out of the revolving door without looking back. I speed down the road while continuing to question myself. Why? Why did I treat Bella that way? Why couldn't I have just been a polite gentleman? That's what she expected me to be, and that's what I was... When I wasn't around girls that I had even the smallest amount of romantic feelings for.

I was hopeless; when was I going to accept that and give up on my dating life? I pulled inot the apartment parking lot and backed into my spot. I yanked the keys out of the ignition and placed my head on the steering wheel. I decided then that I would make a promise to myself.

When...or if I ever saw Bella Swan ever again I would show her who I really was and give her one of the best dates she ever had. Ha, what a nice little fantasy I had. I rolled my eyes at the idea of her ever wanting to see me again. And then I got out of my Volvo and slammed the door behind me. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I reached the elevator.

I closed my eyes waiting to hear the familar ding of the elevator as it reached my floor; I never heard it. I opened my eyes after A while to notice the lights and elevator music had gone off. And to top that off the emergency call button wasn't working. I sighed and bent down to sit on the floor. "I might be here awhile." I murmured to myself. I leaned my heard against the cool metal of the wall and shut my eyes.

I woke to the lights and the ding of the elevator. I looked down at my wrist watch, two hours. I was too distant to care about being stuck. So I made my way down the hall and paused at the door. I realized then that I hadn't told Jasper and Emmett that I was staying out, now I would be attacked with their lectures of how worried they were. It wasn't like either of them were my mother, but one of them claimed to be carrying my kid.

I turned the knob despite the knew knowledge and walked in through to the foyer. I closed the door quietly to only have one more moment to wallow. And then it happened, just as I predicted. "Edward where have you been? I mean I know I'm you're friend and not you're mother but you could have at least called to let me know you were staying out. For all I knew you were drunk in some juck yard." Jasper explained, I let his slide instead of saying something along the lines of: It's my life I can do what I want. I turned away from him placing my keys on the counter.

"OH! EDWARD,DARLING YOU HAD _US _WORRIED SICK!" Emmett boomed while bursting into the room. "Us?" I questioned in a less that intrested tone. "Yes us, me and YOUR baby." Emmett spoke as if this was obvious. "Ah." Is all I used as a reply. "Do you even CARE about little Eddie?" Emmett screached. I turned to him with an angry look that made him flinch.

"Not now, Emmett." Jasper spoke quietly. Emmett bounded out of the room and I realized then what he was wearing. It was a maroon shirt reading I'm not fat, I'm knocked up. I would have laughed excepted now wasn't the time to be happy.

I began to stalk off towards my room when Jasper caught me by the arm. "Did something happen Edward?" Ah, a classic Jasper, always worrying about other people. I used to love for that but I was so frustrated with myself that I prayed to not take it out on him. "Was it with that girl? Was it your date." He continued, now prying a bit. I flinched.

"I messed everything up, I don't think I'll ever see her again." I confided. The next thing he said reminded me why Jasper was such a good friend, he didn't allow you to wallow. He picks you up and brushes you off after you fall and sends you on your way. "Edward just think of it this way, maybe you did mess up, but who doesn't? Everyone makes their mistakes but you have to learn from it and move on. To wallow in self pity, just accept it and move on." He said this while releasing his grip on my arm.

I smiled a tiny smile and let his words give me confidence. I slung my arm around him and walked him down the hallway with me. "In fact--" Jasper hesitated. "What would you say to a blind date? I mean you know you just went throgh that but this one is different. Emmett and I will be right there with our girlfriends, so there's no pressure. What do you say? Another practice date if you ever want to apologize to that girl." Jasper rushed his words hoping to God that I would agree.

I would have rejected the thought of it at first, but with him and Emmett there how bad could I really be? I grinned and nodded my head. Jasper returned my grin with a larger one. I said bye and headed to my room then. As I got in I flopped on my bed and groped around under it until I found my laptop. I flipped it open and held down the power button.

I watched it start up and quickly signed in. I clicked the desktop shortcut to a certain website. I signed in with Volvo Owner and went on to Bella's profile. I clicked to send her a message and began typing violently.

_Bella, it's Edward I'm not sure how yet but I will find a way to make everything up to you. My behaviour was inexcuseable and I'm still pondering how to get you to forgive me. I guess a way to start is to embarrass myself by explaining the meaning behind my rudeness. I have always been terrible with dating, and I hadn't remeber this until I saw you walk over to my table. You were breath taking. I have been on countless dates where I get ditched or dumped or drinks thrown on me. Sometimes I talk too much, sometimes I don't talk at all, I'm clumsy, and even occasionally I get sick. But never was I rude, that was new to me too. I do apologize yet again and hope you understand, I still wish to make it up to you._

_-Edward_

I finshed the letter there and hit the send button. Maybe she would understand, Bella was so caring and endearing; I was sure of it. I smiled and eventually fell asleep. I woke up later that usual. It was around one P.M. and when realizing this I rolled out of bed. I remembered then that the date was soon and quickly got dressed. I left the two top buttons open on the black button-up, I headed for the living room with much higher spirits than last night.  
Before I could even settle into the couch Emmett came running into the room. "Oh Eddie Bear I don't know what to wear. Should I wear the green or the red?"He asked holding up each shirt. I looked at both shirts and read each slowly not knowing what to expect. I looked over the green first... Don't fuck with me I'm Pregnant, ah very original and the red. Ride me like you daddy's hog." I gagged a bit at the second one, but told him to wear it anyways.

We reached a small little place that had a very original idea. You would tell the counter person how many people you had in your ground and the would hand you a certain number of blankets and picnic baskets. The place didn't have a name I knew of, there was just a big sign reading "Enjoy the big red sun" maybe that was the name.

We got there ahead of time to set everything up so the girls would be impressed. I hid it well, but I was as nervous as hell. I reached towards Emmett's bad and pulled out two bottles of wine. Jasper pulled out the three blankets and stretched them out. Emmett got the basket and flowers and set them up accordingly. And then we sat and waited.

**BPOV:**

I saw them now waving and smiling, well two of them were. One began chocking on his wine. Oh God you do hate me! It was Edward, and he didn't look angry or furious, he looked...surprised, sad, and then shameful. Even so, I couldn't forgive him. But I couldn't ruin Alice and Rose's date, I would just ignore him until the night was over, that was my plan. "Would you like some wine?" He asked, whispering into my ear suductively.

Oh, great, he was going to make this difficult.

**Okay next chapter up in less than three days, I'm on a roll. Can't you be a little nice to me for such a short time, and give me tons of reviews. Okay so I'm slowly fixing the Edward thing, just trust me on this. Oh and at the bottom of your replies say yes or no. Yes meaning in my story Standing in my Spotlight you want Bella to be with Jasper, no Meaning you want her with Edward. So review or I'll pick which ever I want. Also it looks like so far Emmett's baby might be a girl, if you want that to change or keep it the same vote on my poll. Also read my newest story, I think you will like it. Right now it's planned to be Edward and Bella but a few people have asked me to make it Jasper and Bella so I'm not sure anymore; so just put yes or no. Thanks for your reviews guys!**


	6. Just One Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, but I do own a polka spotted bathing suit.**

**A/N: Oh my God, I know I'm a nerd, but I just went to the book store and read the first chapter to Breaking Dawn! I also saw the official cover art for it. It's a black background with two chess pieces; one red one white. It is my favorite cover out of all of them, it seems to have such a deep meaning. I won't spoil it, but Bella seemed a bit out of character, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. READ IT! Oh and yet again another chapter, and I absolutely refuse to write another until I reach a hundred reviews, because I might actually cry when it does. That was one of my goals this year.**

_"Would you like some wine?" Oh great he was going to make this difficult._

I had to think of something to say that would get him to leave me alone. 'No I don't drink." I announced sternly; quite proud of myself actually. "A glass of wine never hurt anyone." He answered smoothly. Damn, I'm in hell, with a Greek God at that. "Tell that to the drunk driver." I spat back.

"Ah, but I am only speaking of one glass, you will come out completely unharmed with that amount. But I won't stop you if you continue to want more." He was trying to charm me, I knew this but I couldn't stop myself from falling for it. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Just give me the damn glass." I snapped. "That's more like it." He was pleased, very pleased. And he handed me the drink with a seductive smirk on his face.

I glared and downed the drink with one sip. I could just melt by standing next to him, yes he was that beautiful. And I hated that, it made my self-control weaken greatly. "You finished that quite fast." He prolonged each word sensually. I groaned, hating everything that was happening. I had to say something, anything to maybe make him back off. "I only drink when I'm frustrated." I stated firmly. " I can't possibly understand what would frustrate you." He spoke with sarcasm, but his eyes looked hurt.

I instantly felt bad. I sighed. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked as he soundlessly poured more wine into my cup. He grinned and began to speak. "I was set up on a blind date. You?" His smile didn't falter while he said this, so he was only joking and not being an ass. I knew that I was the one being rude now, but I had so many questions, and I had a right to vent my irritation. Especially in his direction. "You must have know it was me. Didn't you?" I questioned him relentlessly. "Did you know?" He asked, suddenly serious his smile fading off of his face. "No┘but" I hesitated. "And neither did I." He answered firmly, a bit irritated now. "Ah, we have the bandwagon of obliviousness. Maybe a longer ride next time." He surprised me with his words.

"Humph." I was confused from this moment on. I wasn't sure what Edward was really like. Maybe he actually was this sweet, intelligent guy I made him out to be┘but then again maybe not.

I was lost in thought when all the sudden Edward pulled me out of my trance with a startling question. "Do you ever regret it?" He asked in a serious tone, his eyes captivating mine. I blinked a few times to pay more attention to his words instead of his face. "Regret what?" I asked nonchantly. "Ever going on that date with me." He mumbled just loud ebough for me to hear, while everyone else around us continued their date in obliviousness.

I had to be brutally honest, maybe that would convince him to give up. But my words dripped out of my mouth like a leaky faucet. "Yes, but you're improving your impression greatly." I took a sharp intake of breath, great I was already putting that horrible date behind me and moving on. But my will to hold a grudge was diminishing by the second as a grin appeared on his face from my words.

Saying he caught me off gaurd would be...well a helluva lot more than an understatment. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in the air. "That's good to hear." He said elated. I twisted and wriggled frantically, trying to realize what had happened. I was on the ground only a moment ago. Edward began to laugh at my 'dear in a headlight' expression and set me down.

I pulled awy from his grip and went to sit with the others. He followed with the wine still in hand, and sat across from me. A sinuous smile remaining on his face while I threw dirty looks in his direction. He reached for me glass again, in a manner not to draw attention and filled it.

I didn't realize how many times he had done this; I stopped counting after four and drank the wine thoughtlessly. As I got up to reach for a blanket I stumbled a bit, and thought back to how much I had drinken. "Shit." I mumbled. I was smashed. "So you guyz, yous must has known... That uhh...Mr.Sir over herez...waz my knight in plastic... iz that why you brought...me with yous? Did you knuckleheads know the...fairytale ending?" I babbled, like a drunk with most of my words slurred and inhuman sounding.

"Mr.Sir some more wine please?" I asked tipping my glass towards him. He gave in and began to pour the wine but Alice wripped the bottle out of his hand before he could do so. "That's enough for you Bella." She said sternly. "Woahhh, you're like...really tiny. You're like you know those things with the wings and wandz...Ah you're a pixie...can I feed yous...can I lil Miss Tinker Bell? Oh nos your hair's the wrong color, lemme fix tat..." I said all of this, making a fool of myself and then I did it.

I did something Alice most likely will never forgive me for. "Herezz..." I slurred and I through the rest of my wine in her face and soaked her. "Ha, yous lok likes a drowned cat..." I snorted. Edward sighed, and I turned towards him. He had a smile on his face, I didn't realize it then, but he pretended the exasperation in his sigh.

"I'll take her home." He announced in an exasperated tone while stepping towards me over the blanket. He reached for my slide his arms under me so he could carry me bridal style. "Let gos of mezz..." I murmured. Then my eyes got exrememly wide. "RAPE, RAPE!" I screached out." "Shhh... You might just get me arrested if you talk like that, but I guess it is my fault for getting you drunk." "Well that was my intention all along, so I shouldn't really be worried; it'll be easier this way." He whispered into my ear seductively, lulling me into deeper unconciousness with his voice. I had to fight just to keep my eyes open.

**A/N: I bet you are all so worried about his last sentence, if not then re-read it. The suspense is killing you, no I'm just kidding**.

* * *

I heard the click of the car door's lock sliding open, and I remember the cool air and the scent of leather. I also remember being gently set in the back seat, with a trash bag next to me. I heard the engine start with a soft purr, and then finally excellerating. I woke to my couch in our living room in the apartment. My head was pounding, but I was still as drunk as hell. From the looks of the window it was still night.

The lighting in the house was dim so it wasn't hard for my eyes to adjust, and then I noticed him. Edward was sitting across from me, reading one of my old tattered classics. I gasped, and my eyes went wide. "What aree yous doin herez." I questioned.

"I knew it woul be easier to ask you this if you were're completely coherent." Edward answered, his green eyes smoldering. "Ask mez wats?" My words still slurred. "Have you seen this?" He asked while turnig his laptop to face me. I shook my head slowly, and he sighed. "I knew it." He mumbled. I looked down at the screen then and scanned the words in front of me.

It was a letter, from Edward. I read it slowly, trying to concentrate only on the laptop.

_Bella, it's Edward I'm not sure how yet but I will find a way to make everything up to you. My behaviour was inexcuseable and I'm still pondering how to get you to forgive me. I guess a way to start is to embarrass myself by explaining the meaning behind my rudeness. I have always been terrible with dating, and I hadn't remembere-this until I saw you walk over to my table. You were breath taking. I have been on countless dates where I get ditched or dumped or drinks thrown on me. Sometimes I talk too much, sometimes I don't talk at all, I'm clumsy, and even occasionally I get sick. But never was I rude, that was new to me too. I do apologize yet again and hope you understand, I still wish to make it up to you._

_-Edward_

Of course this moment wouldn't be complete if I didn't feel terrible for being rude to him. He actually was the guy I expected, but he just has a hard time with girls. It was actually kind of cute, now that I thought about it. I looked up at him and smiled. He grinned the most adorable crooked grin and reached out for me.

I tried to reach for him as well but I stumbled...a bit." H e laugghed and got out of his chair to sit next to me. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and held me for a moment. After awhile of listening to his even breathing I looked up at him to see if he was still awake.

He was looking down at me, adoration buring in his eyes, along with passion. He leaned down then, his lips inching towards mine, but I turned me head. "Isn't thiss onee of thosesss timez where you're takingg advantage off thee drunk girlz?" Iquestioned, with a dumb smile on my face. "I'm not taking advantage of her if she's willing." He replied while stroking my hair.

"Whatt if I'm not willingg?" "I highly doubt that." He answered sarcastically and dove for the kiss. His lips crashed into mine and I suddenly realized I had been petty and decided to put everything behind me. I continued to kiss him and my heat beats increased drastically. I loved this feeling of comfort, kissing him just felt so right; and I could do it all day.

* * *

**Well there you go to those of you who were mad that I made Edward a little less than perfect. What can I say, he's only human...well in this story anyway. Okay for my newest story, I'll update that when I have twenty reviews. And for my other story, I'll have a final poll to decide if I keep it or not. It's up to you guys to decide the story's fate, so don't forget to vote. I'll try and update soon. And in the next chapter more from Emmett, he does the crazt and stupidest thing yet, which...gets him in tons of trouble. Ah, the suspense... I'm loving it. Review, it's the purple button. And I want to make it to a hundred, selfish right?**


	7. It's A Bird, It's A Plane, Its' A

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, but I DO own _The Simplicity in Lying, _my own personal story that I created.

A/N: ITS MY BIRTHDAY ITS MY BIRTHDAY THE 2ND!! I'M SO HAPPY, SEVENTEEN! Okay overeacting, but hey I'm allowed. AND GUESS WHAT!? Because I'm in such a good mood I'm going to do something you all will be happy about. I'm going to update Growing Up, Apart either the 2nd or 3rd, but because its my birthday you guys have to promise to give me tons on reviews as presents. Love all,

Airi

Wait, for this chapter a good song would be Shake it by Metro Station, listen to it.

Ah, my head was pounding like crazy and my eyes couldn't adjust at all. I didn't even add on the fact that I couldn't carry myself with my own two feet, I hated dizziness. The room was spinning, and the silence around me felt so very, very loud. I covered my ears and squinted.

I concentrated on putting one foot infront of the other towards the kitchen to get some asprin. I was sytartled when I heard chuckling. It was Edward and I nearly jumped out of skin at the sight of him. Even in the morninh he was beautiful; his bronze hair dishelved from sleeping and not to mention his plain tee shirt and boxers kind of turned me on. I blushed a bit and slowly and gracelessly turned to face him.

"Why are you here?" I asked in an endearing tone, wow being drunk had really taken the anger out of me. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked looking up through his eye lashes and smiling mischeviously as if this was a game to him. It hit me then. "Oh, God did we have sex?" I demanded, shuttering at the thought.

Not that truthfully I wouldn't mind, honestly with his beauty I would love the event. But something about being drunk and then doing it just put me out. Maybe it was the feeling of not having full control over myself, I never was sure.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I just brought you home, because you were becoming just a bit insane with you're words." He smiled, most likly remembering whatever foolish thing I had done. "What happened?" I asked warily. "Nothing too bad, but apparently I'm now Mr.Sir and Alice is Tinker Bell." His humor on the subject was becoming more well known with each second.

I sighed, what was to be expected? This was much better than last time, after I broke up with _him_. That time I got so drunk that I drove to a catholic church and dance naked on stage. The pastor or father or whatever, thought I was and evil spirit and began splashing me with "holy water." And I stupidly said, "Wow I didn't know it was raining." And then to scare them all "I'm melting, I'm meltttiiinnnnggg!" I scretched. They fled the building.

**Laugh, because that right there was gold...Well in my opinion. You know what , you just understand humor! Rawr!**

"Oh well, you can't change the past." I mumbled while turning towards the kitchen once again. "I would give anything to do that." I heard Edward murmur under his breath, not realizng I had heard him. I turned to face him, and smile warmly at him, he returned the gesture with a crooked grin.

" Well if you can't change the past, improve the future by working hard in the present. That's the best way of changing things for the better. To cancel out your mistake, do something good." I said trying to ensure him that all hope was lost. Conforting him at the same time was a plus.

I didn't remember anything from last night, excepting kissing him. I remember it so vividly, and I remember reading his apology. So I could no longer hold a grudge, it was too cruel. I then finally crawled out of the room, having to use all four limbs to keep a consistent balance.

I popped the pill in my mouth and dry swallowed it. "No water? Wow that's a hard core drunk for you." I heard Edward snicker across the room from me. I whipped around to see him propped up against the door frame in a pair of loose leans and shirtless. I oogled for a moment before hesitantly turning towards the fridge.

I pulled out a carton of orange juice and pured two glasses, extending my arm to hand him a cup. "I don't believe I've said good morning yet?" Edward announced looking into his cup. "I don't believe you have." I replied, the corners of my mouth tugging themselves into a small smirk.

"Well good morning then." He said while glancing upward for our eyes to meet. "Good morning to you as well." I said and at that moment Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all walked through the door. "Hey guys." I said rasing my voice so they could hear me.

"That...was the best night of my life." Emmett stated while his eyes began to droop from sleep loss. "Rose, where in the WORLD did you get that outfit?" Emmett asked, getting...excited. She was going to reply but he stopped her short as soon as he saw Edward. "OH MY DARLING, MY LOVE, HOW I'VE MISSED YOU. DID YOU THINK OF THE BABY WHILE I WAS GONE? LOOK HE'S SPEECHLESS, HE'S SO HAPPY. COME HERE YOU LOVE MUFFIN!"

Emmett was bounding towards Edward with his arms outstretched, while Edward cowered in a corner. Trembling with fear of Emmett and thier "baby." I didn't blame him in the least. That;s when I realized it, something disgusting that literally made me feel mentally sick. "Emmett, what the HELL are you wearing?" I demanded while reading over his "ride me like your dad's hog shirt."

"Do you like it?" The color just looks absolutely lovely with my skin tone. Rose smacked herself in the face with her hand. "Can you _believe_ it, _he_ told _me_ I need to get my eyebrows waxed!?" Rosealie stated while throwing him a dirty look. He shrunk back into the wall then.

"I'll be going now." Emmett said, and with that I heard the soft click of the door's lock. "Damn him." Rosalie said while tightening her fists. We all sat around watching videos and socializing for a few hours when Emmett came bursting through the door with something in hand.

It was a blanket covering something else. We all got up and rushed over to him. For all we knew he could have picked up a stray cow and called him tiger. "Look he squealed, I finally got my baby!" He squealed. "YOU WHAT!?" We all screamed in unison.

"Yes, I went to the adoption center today and they practically threw this baby at me, no questions asked." Emmett stated while the blanket remained to cover its face. I hadn't realized it but Rose's face had become tomato red with fury and then she exploded. "EMMETT ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THIN--" She was cut off by a "sushhh you'll wake the baby." She calmed slightly.

The Jasper being the calmest asked a simple question. "Is it a boy or a girl." He asked soothingly. Emmett grinned an impish grin and said, "See for yourself." With say this he tugged on the blanket cover the baby, and everyone looked with curious eyes, that eventually popped out of their heads.

"WTF, IT'S GOT GREEN SKIN!" Eward shouted while tuging on the blanket more. "AND..AND tentacles?" "WTF!?" Ah, how intresting, another one of Emmett's famous pranks...or not..The baby began to cry...loud.

****

I thought that was quite interesting, well I'll make the next chapter a bit more serious, with a bit of Emmett in it. Unless you would like me to keep the chapters this way, with absolutely no logic. Don't forget, review it's my birthday, and listen to that song. Bye.

Sorry for it being so short, I'm too excited to concentrate.


	8. Watching Movies With Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series but I do own a lamp shaped like a hula dancer.**

**A/N: Okay you guys the reason I haven't updated? Well there's always an excuse but I'll just say it. First I read The Host AMAZING! Then I wanted to work on my writing skills and wrote over eight drafts for this chapter. And last I spent quite a bit of time to find a beta. And a couple of days in between I read News to Me by Heartbroken1 the best story I have read on fan fiction, which is not finished yet.**

**I HAVE AN IMPORTANT POLL. (Vote in it)**

**Chapter Seven: Borrowing Without Asking**

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. He was slowly releasing the pent up anger that no one other than Emmett could caused. I choked by the giggle that climbed up my throat at Emmett's foolishness.

"I will give you two minutes to explain Emmett." Edward said through gritted teeth. Then, I think at that moment it finally clicked for our dear little Emmy. He swallowed and let a serious expression mask his face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag or a handkerchief and started to rub the alien baby's face. At that moment the handkerchief was covered in the green paint that was on the baby.

Relieved sighs echoed around the room as Emmett started to pull the faux tentacles off of the baby's tiny arms and legs. Its eyes, two huge glowing green orbs, staring up at all of us.

It giggled at our expressions and it was as beautiful as two singing bells. A smile played at my lips because of the sound. Edward stepped forward then and opened his mouth.

Emmett interrupted him before a single word left his lips. "When I got the baby I saw a sign for a carnival and just decided to stop in. Before I knew it some clowns painted her green and sent us on our way." He said this all while running his free hand through his dark curls.

"Great so the baby isn't a mutant, but that still doesn't answer the question of where you got it." Edward said coolly while looking up, waiting for a response. The room remained silent so Edward continued.

"Honestly Emmett, did you expect us to be foolish enough to fall for the fact that any adoption center would trust a human life in your hands?" Edward asked, daring Emmett to say yes with his glare.

"Ah, well I can't lie anymore." Edward scoffed at this and Emmett ignored him. "This is the uh...neighbor's baby." He hesitated in between words. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Rosalie spoke through tight lips.

"Aw, come on Rosie." Emmett pleaded while he took a few steps towards her with his arms outstretched. She turned away and began to speak. "Emmett if you don't go bring that baby back so help me!" She said with each word increasing in volume.

"How did you even convince the neighbors to let you 'borrow' the baby in the first place?" Jasper questioned with the least irritated tone of the whole group. Emmett then looked around nervously, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Emmett?" Edward asked with a raised voice. "You guys calm down, they just asked me to babysit. You know Mrs. Hemlock. Jasper and Edward both sighing in unison at the possibility of the situation.

"Emmett just go take the baby back." I said while pushing him towards the door. "But it's locked." He said. "Go through the doggy door if you have to." I called from my side of the closed door, and chuckled a bit.

With that Edward threw up his hands and stalked out of the room. I slapped my hand against my face and shook my head. "I'm not going to ask." I murmured more to myself.

I strolled into the living room where everyone was sprawled out in different positions. My mind was a bit clearer from the shock and the small hangover I had was long gone.

And I could go back to being angry with Edward but his apology was very nice so maybe there was another chance for him that I could offer. Maybe if we were only friends.

"Join us." Alice cheeped, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled down at her and took the only open seat; next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around the back of the chair and leaned into me.

"How'd it go with Emmett?" He questioned with humor coloring his velvet voice. My glare was answer enough for him and he began to chuckle.

His breath hit me and my nostrils began to burn. The smell so sweet and inviting. It was drawing me in, and I had to blink a few times to snap out of it. It was like smelling Christmas dinner, and I couldn't wait to taste it.

"I'm hoooommmmeeee!" Emmett called from the foyer. "Just when things finally got quiet." I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath. "How'd it go?" I asked Emmett, afraid to hear the answer.

"Well I got the baby through the doggy door easy, but getting myself out took some work..." He said with a big goofy grin growing on his face. "Ah, Emmy what did you do?" Alice groaned.

"Nothing, nothing. I left the money for the new door in the mail box. I just had to find their room number..." "I no longer care what you do." Edward said while turning away from him and letting out a deep sigh.

"Let's all watch a movie." Alice spoke with her musical voice breaking the thickness of the atmosphere that had set in. "What kind of movie should we all watch?" I asked while lifting myself from the couch, following her lead.

I was finally near the shelves and shelves and continuous shelves of DVD's when Emmett chimed in. "Horror!" He boomed. "Romance!" Alice squeaked.

They continued to bicker until Jasper cut in. "How about a comedy?" Jasper asked while tightening his arm around Alice's small frame. "Good idea." I said while turning back to the shelves.

I searched through each row until I found something promising. I slid it in and looked over the cover. With the decision made, I placed the movie in the DVD player and hit play.

Alice squealed, instantly realizing what movie it was. "I absolutely love this movie." She announced while literally bouncing out of her comfortable seat next to Jasper. "I knew you would Alice." I said with a smile as I turned back to the couch and took my previous seat.

I was surprised when Edward didn't say a single thing during the entire movie, but I did notice that many times he unconsciously placed his arm around me or rested his hand on my leg.

It seemed innocent enough so I ignored it. The only person in the room that couldn't be ignored was Emmett when he burst out in the middle of Alice's favorite scene; a big mistake.

"No blood, no guts, not even an explosion! What kind of movie is this?" He spoke so loudly that it completely drowned out the movie, and then I saw it. The fire in Alice's eyes that meant revenge; I pitied Emmett at this point.

"Uh, Alice come on you don't want to hurt me..." Finally Emmett noticed how angry Alice gets when you interrupt her movies, especially her favorites. "Get up. Rewind it. Now!" She snapped. Emmett hurried to his feet and did as he was told.

I heard a husky chuckle from Edward and melted. After fumbling with the buttons for a moment, Emmett returned to his seat next to Rosalie.

He kissed her on the forehead and spoke, "I was wrong, your eye brows are perfect." He whispered just loud enough for everyone else to hear, and I couldn't contain myself. I just burst into laughter.

"But your nose..." He trailed off. Ah, but she got some revenge of her own by kneeing him, and I could tell he was in pain by the tears streaming down his face.

"Good for nothing bastard." She mumbled while stalking out of the room. "Emmett will you ever learn?" Edward pleaded. "Can't take a joke." My dear Emmy murmured to himself.

I went to the kitchen then before my giggles betrayed me. I was filling a large bowl of chips when Edward strode with a smile on his face that matched my own.

"The upsetting thing is that this is Emmett all the time." Edward spoke, voice like honey, while propping himself up against the wall adjacent to me. "Don't I know it." I offered back.

"You've met before?" Edward asked while striding towards the counter and resting his chin on his knuckles. "Uh huh, he was checking out our college campus a while back and I bumped into him. He helped me up and we became fast friends; then he met Rosalie..." I trailed off being pulled into the memories of his shocked face when Rose walked into the room.

Edward began to chuckle at the thought of Emmett hitting on a girl. It was a pretty funny thought. I grabbed the bowl and put the remainder of the chips away and followed Edward to the heated living room. Heated emotion wise anyway.

I realized then how comfortable I was around Edward and I was surprised at myself. But then I thought about and actually began to grasp the fact that the first impression is not always the most important.

As long as you make the second and third completely remarkable all can be forgiven. And the apology plus today's easy going attitude--minus Emmett's effect-- has made my outlook on him already change in such a short amount of time.

I shook my head a few times to yank myself out of my thoughts and back to the living room full of my friends. The movie had continued to go on in my absence and everyone was really into it.

I placed the bowl down on the coffee table and five hands flew into it at once. I saw the death glare that each person gave the other and giggled. They all looked up at me trying to show me the seriousness of the situation with their expression, but that just made them even more ridiculous.

I had to remind myself of this, never take these crazy people to the movies. Because there will be no rewinding, and that will be very terrible for Emmett.

**Okay I'm back and updates should be more often. I know I've said this many times but at the moment I have a lot of time on my hands and all I wish to do is write. The next chapter should be up in about a week and I have a very good idea for that chapter. **_**Please**_** check my poll, it is very important that you do and obviously vote in it as well. See all of you soon.** Review!! (It's the tiny purple button at the bottom)

**Airi**


	9. REWRITE INFO!

**Hey guys!!! Okay so I'm starting my rewrite for this story a bit early because I have a little bit of extra time right now. I'm only doing this rewrite on the side while I continue my other story and start my new one by next month; so don't expect this to be my main focus. After about a month I'm going to completely delete this version; so if you want to read it do so now. The first few chapters won't be that different except for a few corrections and eventually the story will take a slightly different direction. But I promise it won't disappoint anyone; I just thought through the plot a bit more this time. So sorry for the long note and the first chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Hope to hear your guys opinions on my rewrite!! Thanks a lot for sticking with me you guys! Love you all!!**


End file.
